Stranger
by Nunnallyy
Summary: Seseorang kembali, karena ada hal-hal yang belum selesai. Kemungkinan dia ingin meneruskan, atau ingin menghentikan total./"Akhiri saja. Hubungan kalian sudah tidak normal."
Sebuah cherry.

Warnanya merah, tidak terlalu terang tapi juga tidak cocok disandingkan dengan gelap. Sewarna darah, begitu asumsinya.

Ia memegang tangkainya, lalu menyelupkannya, dan mengangkatnya lagi. Tidak berniat mencicipi, mengecapnya saja ia sangsi.

Telunjuknya telah lelah bermain di bibir gelas. Bartender berambut klimis yang disisir kebelakang sesekali mencuri pandang.

Ia tahu pemuda bertubuh bagus itu menertawakannya ketika pemuda itu mengelap gelas, membelakanginya.

Apa salahnya?

Ya, ya.

Pemuda dengan lengan kemeja di gulung sebatas siku, menahan tawa dan akhirnya meledak mendengar tutur katanya.

"Apanya yang lucu?"

Tidak, Hinata tidak berujar begitu.

Ia hanya mengerutkan alisnya yang ia lukis.

Semula, ia hanya datang dengan tenang. Duduk di meja bar yang melingkar setelah sebelumnya pandangannya menyapu seluruh ruangan. Sepi, bersyukurlah ia di hati.

Lalu satu-satunya bartender di sana menghampirinya dengan sopan. Biasa, keformalan yang menganggap tamu adalah raja. Ia diperlakukan menyenangkan sampai akhirnya ia berkata,

"Aku ingin kopi saja."

Lalu bartender itu tergelak dalam tawanya. Ia tahu ia konyol. Tapi apa salahnya ia menyuarakan keinginan seperti itu?

"Kau boleh memilih diantara _vodca, wine, midori_ atau apapun yang kau suka, Nona."

Katanya setelah Hinata bergeming menatapnya dalam tawa yang memuakkan.

"Aku lebih suka kopi."

Hinata tahu ia sudah sangat konyol

Apa yang ia pedulikan?

Tidak ada.

Selain kedatangan seseorang yang bisa membuatnya merasa tidak salah melangkahkan kaki ke tempat laknat yang tidak ia sukai.

 _Apa yang terjadi padamu kekasih_ ,

Ia lebih suka café dengan alunan musik _Mozart_ atau _jazz_ dibanding tempat bising ini.

Biasanya ia akan meneguk kopi, bukan minuman bening yang disodorkan bartender gagah ini.

"Wine adalah yang paling aman bagi pemula, kadar alkoholnya lebih rendah dibandingkan dengan minuman yang lain."

Apapun itu, selama ada alkohol ia tidak mau meneguknya.

Ya. Daripada duduk-duduk saja, menyumbangkan sedikit alat tukarnya mungkin tidak masalah.

Ia melihat lagi sekitar.

Ada jam yang sudah menunjukkan lewat tengah malam. Pantas saja tempat ini sepi.

Ada pula beberapa bola lampu besar yang disimpan dengan pola beraturan. Pasti warnanya berlainan ketika lampunya dinyalakan. Oh, ia bersyukur tidak datang pada waktu yang demikian.

Tempat ini, Hinata tidak suka.

Tidak habis pikir mengapa kekasihnya mengajak ia untuk bertemu di tempat sebegini berbedanya dengan tempat yang biasa.

Satu poin yang ia temukan, ia catat dan ia rekam.

Masih menunggu dalam diam.

Enggan mengiyakan jika semua yang ia asumsikan ternyata benar.

Belum ada bukti, ia masih bisa santai sambil mengayunkan kaki. Oh dan jangan lupakan sebuah cherry yang menemani.

.

.

.

 _Seseorang kembali, karena ada hal-hal yang belum selesai. Kemungkinan dia ingin meneruskan, atau ingin menghentikan total._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hyuuga Hinata & Uchiha Sasuke**

 **Stranger**

 **OOC, Typos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Berbulan lalu, Naruto datang padanya dengan sebuah amplop coklat di tangannya.

Uang?

Tidak. Bukan.

Sekarang zaman sudah sangat canggih, sepotong kartu persegi panjang bisa mengantongi berapapun jumlah alat tukar yang kau inginkan. Yang kau punyai tentunya, ya tentu saja.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, Naruto datang padanya dengan wajah bimbang.

Ia menatap sekilas pemuda berambut pirang dari luar kacamatanya.

Amplop itu terlihat sangat tipis.

Itu bukan uang. Bentuknya tidak persegi panjang.

"Hinata, aku tidak tahu harus mengatakannya bagaimana."

Pemuda itu duduk di kursinya.

 _Feeling_ nya kuat sekali kalau amplop coklat itu dibawa kesini untuk diserahkan padanya.

Si pirang melonggarkan dasinya. Setelan yang terlalu formal mungkin menyusahkannya, atau sebuah dasi mengikat terlalu ketat? Hinata tahu, pemuda itu ingin membicarakan sesuatu.

"Katakan saja."

Hinata tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya. Senyum tipis yang biasa.

Ya, ya, Naruto tahu gadis itu tidak menaruh perhatian sepenuhnya.

"Menurutku kau telah salah jika memintaku untuk mencari tahu tentang..." _Shapire_ indah itu menatapnya memastikan.

Oh tidak, Hinata menatapnya lekat minta penjelasan.

"Kekasihmu, "

Gadis dengan setelan formal dengan warna putih yang lebih dominan melirik sebuah frame foto di samping komputernya yang menyala.

Ia tahu Naruto tidak mungkin gagal.

Ia bahkan bisa mencari kelemahan perusahaan lain dengan mudah. Lalu untuk kekasihnya?

Naruto berjalan ke mejanya.

Dasinya tidak dipasang secara benar, kancing kemeja atasnya terbuka dua kaitan.

Suhu udara panas?

Ia mencari remot AC namun tidak ia temukan di mejanya. Berganti dengan sebuah amplop yang pemuda itu sodorkan.

Hinata membukanya.

Cukup mudah, perekatnya tidak digunakan. Ia tidak temukan tali yang membentuk simpul. Begitu saja, ia tinggal membuka dan isinya jatuh ke atas meja.

Satu, dua, mungkin lima lembar.

Ukurannya sama semua.

Objeknya juga.

Latar dan pakaian yang berbeda.

Juga lawan mainnya dalam sebuah gambar yang diambil entah kapan.

"Hubungan kalian sudah tidak normal."

Hinata membuka kacamatanya.

Ia menyimpan telunjuk di keningnya, dan menatap Naruto.

"Akhiri saja,"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sasuke datang padanya dengan senyuman, atau mungkin seringaian.

Itu tidak terlihat jelas, lampu bar ini benar-benar temaram.

Ia berdiri sebagai sambutan, mereka saling berjabat tangan lalu merangkul dan berpelukan. Hanya sebentar, terlihat kentara sekali tidak ada kehangatan, semuanya... terasa formal.

Ada yang mengganggu.

Hinata mencium bau _parfume_ perempuan di kerah kemeja putihnya.

"Sudah lama?"

Suara beratnya tidak berbeda.

Membuat Hinata tersenyum lalu berkata, "Ya."

Di depannya bartender yang sangat ingin Hinata tahu namanya itu terkekeh. Menertawakan kejujurannya dan ia yang blak-blakan.

"Seperti biasa?"

Lengan kemejanya masih di gulung, namun tidak terlalu tinggi seperti tadi. Bartender itu mendekati Sasuke yang duduk di sampingnya. Oh ya, ada satu kursi kosong yang menjadi sekat diantara mereka berdua.

"Apa sekarang kau merasa ingin memesan kopi?"

Tanya pemuda itu seraya melirik Hinata.

Ia tahu, itu sebuah ledekan yang merendahkan. Hinata hanya memasang wajah biasa. Ia sudah sering berhadapan dengan banyak orang yang ingin menjatuhkannya. Ia sudah terlalu hebat dalam mengatasinya. Jangan khawatir, semua akan baik-baik saja.

Terkecuali pemuda yang saat ini mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Hidan?"

Oh Hidan namanya.

"Pesananmu akan segera datang, " Si klimis melengos pergi. Hinata menarik nafasnya dan menghembuskannya dengan santai.

"Jadi, kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" Ia berujar.

Hinata kembali mengaduk minuman yang tidak mau ia cicipi. Tidak ia sukai.

"Ya."

Kemudian Hidan datang lagi dengan segelas minuman yang Hinata tahu dan kini berusaha mengingat nama dan definisinya. Bahkan ia tidak tahu Sasuke suka meminumnya.

Ya suka.

Karena dari perkataan Hidan tadi, Sasuke sering kali memesan minuman itu.

Yang jelas pasti bukan minuman sembarangan yang aman. Ya, Hinata akan segera pastikan itu demikian.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?"

"Baik. Selalu seperti itu." Ungkap Hinata tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya,

"Ya ya kau selalu mencintainya. Sangat mencintainya."

Tidak bisa. Hinata tidak bisa diam saja mendengar penuturan Sasuke barusan, Hinata menatapnya yang tengah memainkan gelas, diangkat ke udara dan meneliti setiap inci isinya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa lepas dari cintamu itu, Hinata? Hingga kau bisa kemari?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke nanar, "Kita sudah sering membicarakan ini, bukan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Ada pertengkaran hebat tiga hari sebelum keberangkatannya.

Sasuke membanting benda apa saja yang ditemuinya. Sekalipun itu benar-benar milik pemuda itu, Hinata merasa sayang. Melihat ratusan pecahan kaca yang akan melukai siapa saja, belum lagi puluhan buku yang bertebaran, juga raknya yang terbalik terlihat tidak indah di matanya.

"Aku melarangmu!"

Suaranya penuh penekanan. Gemerutuk giginya yang saling menekan, rahangnya yang mengeras. Sasuke terlihat sangat mengerikan.

"Aku tidak bisa melepaskannya begitu saja, Sasuke. Aku menginginkan ini sejak lama."

Posisi.

Hinata bersekolah sangat tekun sejak ia memiliki ambisi. Ingin menyaingi Neji dan ditempatkan di posisi tinggi oleh Hiashi.

Ia bahkan menamatkan kuliahnya dalam bidang Arsitektur dengan waktu yang sangat singkat mengingat bidang tersebut sulit dan memerlukan biaya banyak. Hinata tidak peduli.

Ia hanya ingin membuka mata Hiashi, putrinya tumbuh dengan ambisi dan keinginan yang tinggi.

'Hasil tidak akan mengkhianati proses'.

Hinata mendewakan istilah itu.

Kini ia mendapat posisi untuk mengembangkan anak perusahaan tanpa campur tangan siapapun.

Inilah yang ia inginkan, menjadi wanita karir yang kelak akan Hiashi banggakan. Memajukan perusahaan, membungkam mulut para kerabat yang menganggap ia tidak punya potensi. Lihat, sekarang ia bahkan bisa menandingi, bahkan melampaui Neji.

"Kau lebih mencintai pekerjaanmu!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, "

"Buka matamu, sayangku. Dunia menipumu!"

Dunia menipumu.

Yang Hinata ingat, di tengah pertengkaran, ia mencampakkan Sasuke sendirian. Di ruangannya yang temaram, yang hancur berantakan.

Ia keluar pintu kamar gelap itu diliputi dengan emosi, ia temui Itachi yang tengah menumpang kaki, menatap ia datar dan tajam. Mungkin tak terima adiknya diperlakukan demikian.

Hinata masih punya etika sekalipun amarah ada di puncak kepalanya. Hinata berpamitan walau telinganya tak mampu menjangkau jawaban Itachi yang serupa gumaman.

Hinata tidak peduli.

Ia ingin pergi meski cintanya ia tinggalkan di kota ini.

Baginya, pekerjaan yang ia damba sedari remaja harus ia dapatkan.

Walaupun banyak orang yang bilang, Hinata masih bisa mendapatkan apapun yang ia mau sekalipun ia tidak menjadi seorang CEO di anak perusahaan milik ayahnya.

Tapi ia membenci jika tidak mampu mendapat posisi. Terlebih itu adalah posisi tinggi yang jarang dimiliki oleh seorang wanita. Alasan sederhana yang memberatkan kekasihnya.

Bahkan Uchiha muda tidak menampakkan diri di hari kepergiannya. Hingga ia berkali harus mengerjap dan mengusap sudut matanya seraya berkata "Aku tidak apa-apa." Ketika berkali asistennya bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja.

Hinata yakin hubungannya tidak baik-baik saja sampai akhirnya ia temukan karangan bunga yang indah, yang dibawakan asistennya, Sakura Haruno namanya, dengan tergesa menuju ruangannya.

Ada sepucuk surat berisi permintaan maaf.

Setelah itu Hinata bisa lebih tenang, berkata selamat datang pada kesibukan. Mencinta hal yang ia dambaa.

Melupa, kekasih yang mati-matian menahan kepergiaannya.

Tidak sepenuhnya, cintanya Untuk Uchiha tetap sama seperti ketika pemuda itu mendekatinya di masa SMA. Tetap bergejolak sekalipun ia menutup pintu hatinya dengan rapat.

Ia menumpulkan perasaan demi menjadi si perfeksionis.

 _Dunia menipumu._

Sampai ia tahu,

Semua yang ia cinta, mengurungnya dalam sel ketidakmampuan.

Hiashi tetaplah Hiashi.

Hinata belum matang sepenuhnya. Ia penuh dengan ambisi dan taktik yang handal, namun logikanya berjalan lamban.

Posisi Neji di mata Hiashi tidak berubah sekalipun Hinata mendapatkan posisi yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Ia frustasi.

Namun tak bisa berlari.

Meninggalkan semuanya sama saja dengan mengundang murka ayahnya, mematikan ia sekalipun bukan dalam arti yang sebenarnya.

 _Dunia menipumu._

Sampai ia pernah menangis, beberapa kali di kantor mini di apartemennya. Teringat ucapan kekasihnya yang tidak pernah ia dengar. Tidak berusaha ia dengar.

Ia terpenjara dan tidak bisa lari.

Berujung ia akan menelpon Sasuke, bercerira tanpa menunjukan bekas air mata. Mengajak bertemu dan... bayak hal indah terjadi setelahnya.

Namun,

Tidak dengan beberapa bulan ke belakang. Ia temukan kejanggalan dan aroma perselingkuhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Dia kekasihmu?"

Hidan. Ikut campur dengan memecah keheningan. Menunjuk Hinata dengan jempol tangan kirinya. Hinata melihat Sasuke yang mendelik ke arah pemuda itu sebelum berdecak dan menjawab, "Ya."

Hinata diam.

Tidak ingin ikut campur sebenarnya.

"Yang keberapa?"

Refleks Hinata menatap Hidan. Bulu matanya yang lebat terlihat sangat jelas dari pinggir ketika Sasuke menatapnya.

Sasuke memberikan kode agar Hidan menutup mulut dengan tatapannya. Namun Hinata, melakukan hal jauh dari yang Sasuke duga.

"Yang..,keberapa?"

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya, rambutnya yang tergerai jatuh begitu saja mengikuti irama gerakannya. Terlihat sangat lembut. Jangan lupakan pose _innocent_ yang membuat Hidan tergelak dan Sasuke yang tidak mampu mengelak. Selain membuang muka dan rahangnya yang mengeras.

Hinata menatap Sasuke lekat, tidak dengan wajah _innocent_ lagi, namun dengan pandangan yang tidak terdefiniskan. Begitu dalam dan…menyimpan sesuatu yang terasa menyakitkan.

Lagi pula, sejak kapan Sasuke menindik telinganya?

Terlihat jelas dari posisinya ketika ia memalingkan muka, di daun telinganya ada lubang bekas tindikan. Atau mungkin Sasuke sering mengenakan anting-anting yang saat ini tidak ia tunjukan di depan Hinata? Entahlah.

Hinata menyayangkan, penampilan Sasuke sekarang juga mendekatkannya dengan status berandalan.

Apa yang terjadi selama ia pergi?

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke akan memeluknya, membawa ia menjauh dari kehidupannya yang menyedihkan.

Ketika Hinata mengadu, betapa tidak adilnya ayahnya padanya. Saat ia menghadiri upacara perpisahan pun hanya Kotetsu yang datang sebagai walinya.

Bukan ayahnya.

Hinata ingat, ketika itu ia pulang saat hari telah gelap dengan diantar Sasuke tentunya.

Mereka menghabiskan waktu di sebuah desa asri di pinggiran kota.

Hinata tidak akan lupa ketika Neji menghadangnya di teras rumahnya dengan sebuah koran yang tidak cukup untuk meyakinkan Hinata bahwa Neji duduk di sana atas dasar kebetulan belaka.

Hinata keluar dari mobil Sasuke dengan enggan. Pintu gerbang terbuka lebar, jelas sekali itu merupakan pengisyaratan agar seseorang di luar gerbang mampir sejenak bersama mobilnya.

Sasuke sebenarnya tidak mood untuk melayani amarah Neji jika bukan Hinata yang ia hadapi.

Agak santai Sasuke mamasukan mobilnya ke dalam gerbang, keluar dan berdiri di samping Hinata yang bergetar ketakutan.

"Jam berapa ini, Nona?"

Sasuke menangkap nada bicara tidak suka dari sepupu kekasihnya.

Yang Hinata ingat setelahnya mereka terlibat adu mulut yang sengit. Mereka, Uchiha muda dan Hyuuga tua tentunya.

Setelah itu, ia bisa memperoleh tidur yang nyenyak berkat campur tangan Sasuke.

Singkatnya Sasuke menyelamatkan ia dari amukan Neji.

Di lain waktu, Sasuke pernah menyanyikannya sebuah _lullaby_ , ketika ia keluhkan kesibukan hingga ia terlalu banyak meminum kopi.

Sasuke juga yang selalu memberikan ia bibit bunga baru setiap minggu.

Meski Hinata tahu, Sasuke selalu mencibir ia dan mengatainya tukang kebun. Namun begitu, Sasuke selalu datang satu minggu kemudian membawakan bibit bunga yang berlainan.

Hinata takjub, dari mana semua itu Sasuke dapatkan.

Juga Sasuke yang mati-matian menanam bunga –tanpa sepengetahuannya– merawatnya, dan menghadiahkan semuanya saat hari ulang tahun Hinata. Di saat ayah dan kak Neji menghabiskan akhir tahun di New York demi sebuah relasi. Sasuke memberikan ia pesta kebun minimalis yang terasa sangat manis, hingga membuat ia ingin menangis. Meskipun ketika pulang ayahnya menghadiahkan perhiasan yang mahal, baginya apa yang Sasuke berikan tidak senilai dengan harga batu berlian yang ada di bandul kalung itu.

Pernah pula saat ia pulang terlalu larut Sasuke...

Terlaku banyak Sasuke,

Juga semua kebaikannya.

Jadi, yang ia lihat sekarang itu... Sasuke yang mana?

Hinata merasakan panas di matanya. Hinata menatap ke atas. Jangan, nanti lensa kontak yang ia kenakan akan bergeser dan penglihatannya akan kembali buram.

.

.

.

 _Whatever happened, just can't believe it_

 _Still not being able to arrange it in my mind_

 _My cold fingertips are insensitive to the defence instinct feelings_

 _Since when this world has deceived me?_

 _I don't want to know, I only wanted to forget already_

 _You know very well that I hate lies_

 _Who the hell are you? A person that I don't recognize_

 _The point of no return, we cannot go back anymore_

 _I guess you cannot see how I wass stabbed in my heart with this knife_

 _I wonder if our position were reversed, would you be able to endurace this?_

.

.

"Bisakah kau matikan lagunya, Hidan?"

Sisi dari seorang CEO penuh wibawa yang suka memerintah, akhirnya datang juga.

Jika tidak mengingat bahwa yang di depannya adalah raja dan di sebelahnya adalah donatur tetap –melalui kedatangannya yang sering menyumbangkan banyak sen ke kas Hidan– Hidan tidak akan menurutinya.

Sedikit mencerna dua bait lirik tadi.

 _I guess you cannot see how i wass stabbed in my heart with this knife_

 _I wonder if our position were reversed, would you be able to endurace this?_

Baginya, Sasuke sudah sangat keterlaluan.

Ia temukan banyak sekali pesan dari para lelaki yang tidak ia kenal.

Menghubunginya terus-menerus tanpa pernah gentar ketika Hinata melayangkan ancaman. Semula mereka hanya mengajak berkenalan, namun belakang sikap bengis mereka tunjukkan.

Tidak.

Ia tidak mendapati teror apapun.

Hanya saja, kehadiran mereka terlalu berlebihan.

Belakangan ia tahu, nomornya tersebar dan menyudutkan suatu nama yang sulit ia sangkal.

Bahkan Sakura menjadi saksi ketika Hinata menangis terisak di kantornya, di tengah jam kerja yang biasaya Hinata selalu memiliki agenda terencana, kini waktu terbuang begitu saja.

Ia menangis ketika Naruto mengungkap bahwa Sasuke yang ada di balik semua panggilan juga pesan yang terus mengganggunya.

Ia tak habis pikir, setelah bermain dengan wanita lain, Sasuke ingin menyerahkan ia pada banyak pria yang tidak ia kenali?

Apa-apaan semua ini?

"Dia merasa tidak tertantang jika bermain sendirian."

Ungkap Naruto tanpa berniat menghentikan isakan Hinata.

"Kau seolah tidak peduli dengan perselingkuhan yang dia umbar. Makanya dia mengirimkan banyak sekali laki-laki untuk 'memberikan perhatian' kepadamu."

Sekalipun Sakura sudah mengirimi Naruto tatapan mematikan agar ucapannya dihentikan. Toh Naruto tetap cuek dan santai, "Begitu asumsiku."

Naruto mengirim tatapan simpati pada Hinata, Sakura memegang segelas air dan beberapa obat penenang untuk atasannya.

"Akhiri saja. Hubungan kalian sudah tidak normal."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Di atas meja bar, ada beberapa foto yang berserakan. Beberapa nomor lengkap dengan kode dan identitas pemiliknya. Hinata berhasil melacak nomor itu dan membuktikan bahwa asumsi Naruto benar-benar akurat. Selalu tepat.

Tidak ia pedulikan Hidan yang menatap semua itu takjub. Sepertinya orang ketiga itu punya andil yang cukup besar dengan peran 'penyimak yang banyak tahu.'

Setelah ini Hinata pastikan, Hidan akan bahagia dan melupakan semua hal yang ia lihat di malam ini setelah beberapa nominal keluar dari dompetnya yang tebal.

"Lihat?"

Hinata bertanya, bahkan ia tidak menunjukkan kesedihan di kalimatnya barusan.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan, Sasuke?"

Tapi ketika menyebut nama pemuda itu, rasanya ada yang mengganggu di tenggorokannya. Ada yang ingin keluar dari matanya. Semua terasa sangat... sulit sekali.

Sasuke meneguk minumannya dengan rakus. Mungkin ia merasakan kering di kerongkongannya, sekalipun Hinata tahu minuman beralkohol tidak akan membantunya sama sekali. Hanya akan semakin membuat pemuda itu merasakan kepanasan. Hinata tahu Sasuke tidak bisa lepas dari keterkejutannya. Meskipun Hinata berani bertaruh bahwa semua ini adalah bagian dari skenario pemuda berambut emo.

"Itu memang perbuatanku."

Bahkan pengakuan seperti itu, mungkin sudah tertulis dengan baik.

Itulah yang membuatnya merasa sakit.

"Apa itu masalahmu?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke yang barusan berujar. Ia tidak menampakkan perubahan, tetap sama seperti ketika Sasuke masuk melalu pintu besar tadi. Padahal Hinata tahu persis, minuman yang diteguknya barusan memiliki kandungan alkohol mencapai 96 persen. Ia takjub. Sasuke benar-benar sudah menjadi peminum yang handal. Itu sangat menyedihkan.

Hinata memungut selembar foto di atas meja itu. Ada kekasihnya yang tengah merangkul gadis berambut pirang dengan mesra. Oh lihat pakaian gadis itu, begitu terbuka dan terlihat... menggoda?

Sangat jauh dari kata 'Hinata.' Ya tentu saja.

Selera Sasuke, sudah berubah 'kah?

Ini, terasa sakit sekali.

Berminggu-minggu ia menyiapkan mental untuk berhadapan dengan pemuda ini. Tapi ketika waktunya tiba, semua latihannya terasa sia-sia. Bahkan ia sangat ingin menangis sekarang.

"Itu Ino Yamanaka. Aku bertemu dengannya di Pub dekat pom bensin di Asakusa. Dia-"

"Kau ingin minum lagi?"

Hidan datang dengan sebotol minuman bening, _Spirytus Vodka_

namanya. Seperti dugaannya. Minuman itu adalah minuman dengan kadar alkohol paling tinggi yang pernah beredar di pasaran. Sudah legal, namun jarang sekali di temukan. Harganya yang terlampau mahal menjadi salah satu faktor yang melatar belakanginya. Hinata bertaruh, Hidan menghampiri pemuda itu bukan atas dasar gelasnya yang telah kosong. Tapi semua mendasar pada Hinata. Ya, Hidan tidak selalu buruk di matanya.

.

.

.

* * *

Hinata mengosongkan jadwal untuk hari ini. Lebih tepatnya, untuk satu hari ke belakang, hari ini, dan besok.

Setelah sebelumnya ia selalu tertidur dari jam tiga pagi selama beberapa minggu berturt-turut. Tentu saja, kedatangannya kesini memerlukan pengorbanan yang besar di tengah pekerjaannya yang selalu menuntut.

Ia tinggalkan beberapa pekerjaan dengan catatan nota yang sangat panjang untuk Naruto dan Sakura.

Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang mengantarkannya ke bandara meski berkali telepon dari Sakura bergetar di saku jas pemuda tan itu. Ataupun ia yang terus berkata, "Kau tidak seharusnya berada di sini."

Atau, "Aku bisa sendiri."

Tapi pada akhirnya Naruto hanya akan diam tanpa menimpali, setelah Hinata terlihat lebih tenang, ia baru menyuarakan hal yang memang sudah sepatutnya disampaikan.

"Apa yang akan kau katakan pada Sasuke?"

"Apapun itu, lihat saja nanti."

"Kau akan kehilangan kata-kata saat 'nanti' itu tiba."

Hinata terkekeh. Mana mungkin? Berpuluh ribu kolega bisnisnya selalu terpukau dalam kepiawaiannya memikat dalam berbicara. Sekalipun itu tak terencana. Jadi apa yang harus ia risaukan?

"Aku ganti pertanyaanku, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Hinata menarik nafas, memendekkan tali kopornya sebelum berujar, "Aku ingin kesempatan kedua."

"Setelah semua yang terjadi?"

Naruto tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan di dengarnya, penuturan Hinata... terlalu cengeng.

"Aku mencintainya."

Naruto terkekeh.

"Aku tahu saranmu, Naruto. "

Hubungan kalian tidak normal. Akhiri saja.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Perselingkuhan yang ditunjukkan secara terang-terangan, Perbedaan mencolok dari penampilan, juga sikap yang berubah total. Berapa point sudah yang ia dapatkan? Banyak. Itu cukup meyakinkan.

Namun itu tetasa sangat berat.

Ingin rasanya Hinata membongkar organ dalam milik pemuda itu, melihatnya, apakah masih ada Hinata? Apakah masih Hinata? Seperti sedia kala?

Dari semua yang telah terjadi, ia sangsi.

Jika pertanyaan itu berbalik, ingin Hinata ungkap bahwa semuanya masih tetap sama. Sasuke tetaplah kekasih yang sagat ia cinta.

Soal sikap, ia memang memiliki nilai buruk. Hinata tidak bisa menunjukkan segalanya secara total.

Setiap ia bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu, di hari minggu atau di tanggal-tanggal merah, Hinata selalu bersikap seperlunya.

Sejujurnya ia rindu. Namun tidak ia ungkap bahkan dalam tatapan. Hinata telah terbiasa untuk bersikap selayaknya orang yang selalu ada di sekitanya, Hiashi dan Neji. Semua itu tentu saja tidak terjadi secara alami, sejak Hinata masih dini misalnya. Tetapi semua, semenjak Sasuke tak lagi di 'sisi'.

"Salahku sepenuhnya."

Sasuke yang menyuarakan itu.

Pemuda itu...apa yang ia akan katakan selanjutnya?

"Atau mungkin...salahmu?"

Telah ia persiapkan segala hal.

Sekalipun Hinata seorang _workaholic_ ia selalu memikirkan segala hal menyangkut masa depannya secara matang. Termasuk pernikahan.

Hinata menggeleng.

Tidak. Bukan atas pertanyaan Sasuke, tapi atas pemikiran ia yang kompleks dan tidak mungkin bisa terlaksana.

Apalagi? Semua sudah cukup.

Sasuke berdecak. Hinata diam.

Tidak mengelak tidak pula ia mengiyakan.

 _Seseorang kembali, karena ada hal-hal yang belum selesai. Kemungkinan dia ingin meneruskan, atau ingin menghentikan total._

"Aku meminta maaf, Sasuke."

Terselip nada sedih di suaranya, namun tidak kentara. Tapi Sasuke Uchiha adalah orang yang peka.

"Mari kita akhiri hubungan yang tidak normal ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Theres no need for excuses_

 _So why are you crying?_

 _I don't blame only you particular, but I'm not going to forgive you either_

 _A pure goddess turn into a devil_

 _And I who was not able to see it through I'm also to blame_

 _I was completely deceived by a perfect performance_

Hidan mematikan musiknya ketika seseorang membanting gelas ke lantai yang telah ia bersihkan secara berulang.

Menatap pecahan gelas, matanya beralih pada sosok yang menundukkan kepala. Oh rambut ravennya terlihat _mainly_.

"Dua kali lipat kau harus membayar."

Hidan mulai menghitung tarif. Gelas itu... cukup mahal. Ia dapat dari rekan sebisnisnya di benua Eropa, dan si pelanggan tetap memecahkannya dengan begitu mudah. Hidan tidak terima.

Sama halnya dengan pemuda di hadapannya.

Wanita tadi meninggalkan pemuda itu di tengah perkara. Mungkin anggapannya semua sudah selesai, berlalu menyimpan uang yang cukup besar. Meninggalkan pemuda yang setengah mabuk tanpa menunggu balasan, atas kalimat yang meruncing pada perpisahan.

Pecahan gelas di lantai, dan pecahan hati seorang Uchiha yang...tidak mau ia gambar lewat air muka?

Hidan terkekeh sebelum berkata,

"Laguku mengolok-olokmu ya?"

Hidan selesai dengan ucapannya ketika Sasuke berlalu melalui pintu. Hidan menatap kepergian pemuda itu dari bahu.

Lalu ia bersikap biasa lagi, mengelap gelas bersih lantas menekan tombol on.

Bersenandung riang kala malam sudah merangkak menjemput fajar.

 _Who the hell are you? A person that I don't recognize_

 _The point of no return, we cannot go back anymore_

 _I guess you cannot cover the scar_

 _There is no second chance_

 _Our love was crashed and burned, crashed and burned_

 _There is not point regretting, whatever we are going to do there is no return_

 _Never comeback._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

 **A/N** : Lagu yang ada di fanfic ini berjudul 'The Point of no Return', salah satu track dari 'Joind hands' yang dinyanyikan oleh Super Junior KRY. Lagu ini lah yang menginspirasi lahirnya fanfic ini. Silahkan dengarkan lagunya sambil membaca fic ini, biar lebih ngena. #Alaaaah *Sesungguhnya lagunya dari bahasa Jepang, namun saya translate ke bahasa Inggris.

.

 _aZhuraaaa, 22 April 2016_


End file.
